


WTNV Fictober Day 5: Write Terribly

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, terribly written fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was super fun to write! It's pretty short but it's awful and that was the point! Please read if you want to laugh at terribly written fanfictions!<br/>Tihs is the adverntures of Ceicil and Cralos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 5: Write Terribly

Ciecel loved Cralos sooooooo much they were boyfreindz. They wreer soo in love tht Ceicil wanted to propose to Calros. So he bringed him to the restaraunt and pull out a ring. He said Crarlos do you love me and Crarlos said “of course Cicel” and they got married. And lived hapapily ever after the end.

BUT NOT THE END!!1!!1!1!!!!!1!11

Ceecil and coscheck were also besetest freiends and he loved his cat but Crlraos was allergenic so he culn not keep the cat and that made him sad. Crlaos hated that CEclil was sad so he ran away. Ceecli had to lok for him becusae he luved hime and was sstil sad that he left.

Sessil found Cralos cryng and asked him what is wrong. He siad he though secil wuld lik to be with coskcekck more than him and he cried. Ceicl said no Cralso I luv u more and Cralo got happy. It was al gud.

THE ACTUAL END!!!11!1!!!1!1!1!


End file.
